paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol and Friends / The Scammer
Rex Weathers Ella Weathers Chase Richard Ogden Rex walked into the Lookout and his wife Ella walked up to him with Chase. Rex: Hey guys! What's up? Ella: I think I've got a scam text. Chase: We both agree that it's a scam. Rex: Give me a look. They showed Rex the text on Ella's phone. He then googled the place from where the text came from and then knew what to do next. Rex: I know what to do. You watch this. Rex read the text and called the number on his phone. Rex: This will be interesting. Then someone answered the phone. ???????: Hello, this is Richard. Rex: Hello, is that Richard Ogden? Richard: Yes. That's me. Rex: Hi Richard, it's Rex here. I'm calling for my wife Ella Weathers. She's very excited about the prize you texted her about. But she's been asked to pay 350 dollars and she has no way of getting it to you. Is there a way for you do take the 350 dollars out of her 1 million dollars? Richard: Well no sorry. But she needs to pay 350 dollars to open a bank with us as we also have our own bank so it's more easy for people to get our prizes. Rex: Right. Richard: So we don't have the power to take, it's her who needs to. Rex: But the thing is, it's such a lot of money. 350 dollars. So what I did was I googled you and it said that your a scammer. Richard: That's not true. It's just people pretneding to be us. Rex: So your not a scammer? Richard: I'm not my friend. Rex: Because the thing is, 350 dollars to open an account in a bank, sounds like a scam to me. Richard : Well your from Adventure Bay and I'm in Boston. We have different banking policies. Rex: So every bank in Boston charges 350 dollars to open an account? Richard: Yes. Rex: How will I get the money to you? Richard: It say's it all in the text I sent to Ella. You just need to read it through. Rex: Hey Richard. Is there only 1 person working at the Massachusetts bank in Boston because I noticed there's a spelling mistake in your logo. Richard: Seriously? That's not true. We've spelt it right. Rex: But the things is, it's actually spelt M-A-S-S-A-C-H-U-S-E-T-T-S. Not M-A-S-S-I-C-H-U-S-E-T-T. Like what it says in your logo. Richard: You making that up! Rex: I don't think so. I bet that if I rang you again, Richard Ogden will the only person who will ever answer. Richard: That is not true. Rex: Then you put me to someone else then. Richard: I'm in my office. Rex: Then put me through to your secretary. Because I think your a scammer. Richard: Okay. Rex waited. Rex: Just going through to the secretary. Chase: You going well Rex. Rex: Thanks mate. ???????: Hello? Rex: Hello. Who's this? ???????: This is Kelvin. Rex: Kelvin. ???????: Kelvin Daggett. Rex: Kelvin Daggett. You sound like Richard Ogden, only with a cold. ???????: Serious! Rex: Yes serious. Are you Richard Ogden's secretary? ???????: No, I'm just another worker here at the bank. Rex: Hey look. Your a scammer aren't you. Why don't you just tell me your a scammer? There was quite. Rex: There's no way this is a real bank. Then the phone began beeping. Rex: Damn it! He's hung up! Ella: You sure gave him a hard time. Rex: That's how you deal with scammers. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon story Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 2